Love the Way You Lie
by Forever2Never
Summary: Whether it's water, fire, distance or destiny, he'll always love the way she lies.


**Love the Way You Lie**

**A/N_:_**_ I don't know what this is. I guess I had a random moment and thought "hey this song so fits!" blah blah blah. I didn't incorporate the entire song, because it's actually really freaking long, and not everything totally goes. So yeah. Also I started writing this a while ago and finished it just now. Sorry about not updating WYMTM. Don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter next(:_

* * *

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_That's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

Like oxygen, she breathes life to his fire.

She holds his heart in her palm; a beating, hopeless, smoking heart. Even as the nights pass, racing towards an ending where he is left alone and empty promises leave on a flying bison, he lets her hold it.

_I can't tell you what it really is_

__

I can only tell you what it feels like

And right now there's a steel knife

In my windpipe

He hates her. She is disgusting. She plays with him like a marionette, pulling strings and emotions he can't afford to lose. And yet he leaves the French doors of his bedroom wide open so she can climb through.

**L i e s**

Losing it every second; it's all a lie and he knows it. Nobody ever stays, and she most certainly won't. Words whispered in the heat of night only suffice for a moment. He believes them, just a little, when she slips into the room, moonlight illuminating her ocean eyes. When her bottom lip puckers out and tears race down tan cheeks and he can't stop himself from kissing her. He believes them when he's gripping her waist so _hard,_ and she's saying his name so _soft_ in his ear.

_I can't breathe_

_But I still fight  
_

_While I can fight  
_

_As long as the wrong feels right  
_

_It's like I'm in flight_

They fight. _Every. Single. Fucking. Night._ They fight from the moment she climbs over the balcony, half dressed and hair ruffled from waiting for everyone else to fall asleep. They fight until she starts taking swings and he starts spitting words he can't possible mean, lighting furniture with the fire he breathes.

_High off of love  
_

_Drunk from the hate  
_

_It's like I'm huffing paint_

God, why can't it be easy? He wakes up in the morning not knowing who he is, where he's been, why he still lives and how he can possibly start over again. She wipes his memory clean with her lies and her promises and her words. And when it all comes rushing back, blind fury makes the world a blur.

_And I love it the more that I suffer  
_

_I suffocate  
_

_And right before I'm about to drown  
_

_She resuscitates me  
_

_She fucking hates me  
_

_And I love it_

Still, the truth is in his actions, when they stop lashing out and all that's left is passion. He cannot resist her, and when she's gone, he'll miss her so he makes the most of it. Pushing buttons in the beginning makes it more satisfying when she aims for his head and he catches her wrist pushing her against the bedpost and kissing her instead.

It won't last forever. This beautiful pretend; this pitiful back and forth. No matter how much they bicker, how much they scream, how much they _love each other,_ she's still going to leave. When they're not hidden under darkness, when she's with her grey-eyed hero, flying off to the middle of god-knows-where he will still be alone. He'll fly solo and rule his nation like he's supposed to, painting on a hard smile in front of all the people that don't really matter.

But right now? Right now he guesses that it really doesn't matter. Not when they're both caught up with this; this whirlwind of emotions spurred on by the idea that what they have is completely and utterly impossible. **It's ridiculous. It's disastrous. It's love.** And he'll hate her and she'll hate him, but not really. They'll hurt each other over and over in ways that are so bad and _so, so good._ There's no way he can get out of it now, when he's drowning and burning alive at the same time.

And even in the midst of fury; fury that that she chose another path over him, fury that she _just won't stay_, there's something he'll never be able to deny.

Whether it's water, fire, distance or destiny, he'll always love the way she lies.


End file.
